TDAnt Chapter 12
Chapter 12- Three Girls, One Boat Chris was shown standing next to two other men, all three of them wearing tuxedos and looking forward in anticipation. The camera cut to another man wearing the same outfit. He cleared his throat. "And the winner of Best Reality Show Host is..." Chris cocked his head and smirked. "..." The announcer continued. "Jett Probst!" The man to Chris' right went up to the podium and claimed his award. "Thank you, everyone... y'know, hosting Outlaster has really been--" "Rig!" Chris accused. "Fake! Poser! I demand a recount!" "Chris." The announcer scolded. "Do we have to call the cops on you again?" Chris snarled and leaped at the man who won the award, obviously angry. He began to kick him rapidly in the groin. "Call security!" Jett pleaded. The camera then went to static. Chris was shown crying deeply in a corner of his bedroom after about fifteen seconds of static. "Chris." Phil yelled. "It was your fault you almost went to jail for attacking someone at the Gemmies." Chris continued to sob. "I-I don't care. I wanted that award... so bad. I don't care what I did!" "Chris." Phil demanded. "Just do the dang recap and we can get the camera off you." Chris forced himself to pull himself together. "Last time on Total Drama Antarctica." He began. "The players had to find a way to get Jerry, Katy, and Marill back to Russia. After an extremely violent scene involving Foxface, Keetin managed to hitch them a boat ride back to where they're supposed to be, claiming immunity. At elimination, it came down to Jennette's elimination for being a threat and having a close alliance with Meagan and Kortney. What will happen this time on Total... Drama... Antarctica!" Kortney and Meagan were shown sitting together outside the boys' tent. "...You know the angry artist and the creepy fox-like chick are going to go for for one of us next, right?" Meagan sighed. "Yep." Kortney replied. "Don't know which one, though." "Probably you." Meagan chuckled. "Yeah..." Kortney agreed. "Wait, what?" "Come on..." Meagan teased. "They'll be quick to figure out who puts more effort into this game." Kortney shrugged and nodded in agreement. "We can at least try to get majority tonight." Meagan shook her head. "The only other votes are from the smelly musician and the uncharming womanizer." "We're right here!" Luc and Rufus called from inside the tent. Meagan blushed. "...Do you bother to learn anyone's name?" Kortney scoffed. "Of course I do..." Meagan muttered. "...Andrew?" Kortney facepalmed. Keetin and Foxface were shown discussing strategy in the girls' tent. "So..." Keetin sighed contently. "Pretty nice postition in the game, right?" Foxface shrugged. "Kortney is definately out next." Keetin informed. "Not that I think you're so stupid you don't already know that." Foxface stared at Keetin annoyedly. "People sometimes say I'm hyper." Keetin sighed. "But that's not true, is it? I mean, I'm not hyper at all. I'm, like, totally calm. Right?" "..." Foxface said. "...PJ." Keetin remarked. "Total PJ." Foxface folded her arms. Keetin pulled out a drawing of Foxface making out with a creepy British dude petting a Nyan Cat. Foxface gagged. "...What?" Keetin pressed. Luc and Rufus were shown together in the boys' cabin. "So..." Luc cooed. "Pretty good position in the game, eh? We can side with whoever we want." "Yeah, whatever." Rufus sighed, tapping away at his myPhone. "You know, Rufus, the other day I was just--" Luc began. "Yeah, hold that thought." Rufus inturrupted. He tapped a button on his myPhone. He put it up to his right ear. "Yeah, Monica..." Luc's eyes widened. "Is this another of your girlfriends?" "No, she's my mom." Rufus retorted sarcastically. "So, yeah, Monique... what do you mean, you're mad I cheated on you for some TV girl? What do you mean, it's unfair? It's not like you didn't see that coming. What do you mean, that's not the point? What do you mean, stop copying everything you say?" "...Smooth?" Luc scoffed. "Is Monica hot?" Rufus hung up the phone. "She was... then she started eating from McRonald's." Luc nodded. "That'll do it..." The six remaining contestants met Chris outside for the challenge. "Welcome, players." Chris greeted. "Today's challenge will take a little... teamwork." The contestants looked over each other. "It's a classic battle of the sexes..." Chris paused. The cast stared blankly at him. "...Huh." Chris observed. "I expected some obnoxious snickers." Luc burst into laughter. "He said se--" Kortney covered his mouth. Chris facpalmed. "Moving on... the challenge is a traditional Sunday retreat: a fishing trip. First team to catch a fish while on their boat wins." He pointed to two boats. "...Those boys are going down!" Keetin declared. "Please." Rufus scoffed. "I'll take you down just like all my girlfriends." "...Insert generally sexist comment here." Meagan sighed. "Insert generally sexist response here." Kortney replied. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meagan and Kortney cried in unison. "...Whose side are you on?" Luc pressed, glaring at Kortney. Kortney rolled his eyes and followed the other two guys into one of the boats. "Let's just go." Meagan sighed deeply. "Can we just lose or something, already?" Foxface and Keetin gave Meagan a death glare and dragged her onto the other boat. Meagan was shown sitting on a reclining chair on the boat. "...How's the fishing trip going, ladies?" Keetin glared at the lazy, sarcastic girl. "It would be a lot better if you joined us." Meagan shrugged. "No thanks. I'm not into fishing." "That was more of a command than an invitation." Keetin snapped. "I know that." Meagan scoffed. "But that doesn't mean I'll actually join you." Foxface cast her line out to sea. She stared emotionlessly at the water. "...I don't get why Chris thought this would be interesting." Keetin pouted. The boys were having about the same amount of luck. All three had their lines cast out, but were catching nothing. "...This sucks." Luc sighed. "I agree, but we at least have to try to beat Foxface and Keetin." Kortney responded. "...And Meagan?" Rufus cooned. "What about Meagan?" Kortney nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, right. Her too." Rufus glared at him. "One more remark like that..." "One more remark like what?" Luc asked. Rufus facepalmed and pushed Luc off the boat. Luc faceplanted into the ocean. "What was that for?!" "For being annoying." Rufus scoffed. Foxface was shown with her line still thrown out to sea. Suddenly, the line began to jerk back and forth rapidly. Keetin's eyes widened. "Foxface! Did you catch something?" Foxface nodded as a gigantic fish-monster broke through the dock of the boat and peered down at the girls. Even Meagan looked up in fear at the mutant beast. The fish climbed out of the ocean and... flopped on its back and died due to inability to breathe. Meagan burst into laughter. "Oh, that was priceless..." Keetin facepalmed. Chris rode up on a jet ski. "Mm-hmm. Girls, you win the battle-of-the-sexes challenge, getting invincibilty at the vote tonight. And, as a consolation prize... for Meagan, TV service in your tent for the remainder of the compeition." The girls, even Meagan, cheered. The boys were shown still fishing, unaware of the girls' victory. Chris and the girls came riding uncomfortably on the one jet ski. "See you at elimiantion, boys." Keetin called. "You have the right to be afraid." "I take it they won?" Kortney sighed deeply. "This should be interesting." Luc sighed back. "Dang it." He then farted, making a fish float up to the surface. "Fart jokes?" Rufus scoffed. "The author is just getting more and more desperate." "In his defense, he could've been parodying how much Total Drama uses fart jokes." Kortney argued. "I bet he made you say that." Rufus gasped. Kortney facepalmed. The six players were seen at elimination that night. "Welcome to the ever-dreaded elimination ceremony." Chris said. "Tonight, the six of you teens will become five. Meagan, Keetin, Foxface, since you won immunity, you ladies are safe." He threw ice-balls at the three. The girls dodged them with ease. Meagan frowned and looked over at Kortney encouragingly. Keetin and Foxface smirked. "...Luc." Chris continued. "You live to see another day of this game." Luc sighed in relief before being smacked to the ground by the ice-ball. Rufus and Kortney looked bitterly at each other. "So, it's all down to Rufus and Kortney." Chris cooed. "One of you will be going home tonight, never to return to the game... ever. And that person is not... ...Rufus." He chucked the final ball he had at the cocky womanizer. Rufus cheered and smirked at Kortney. Kortney stood up. "Can't say I didn't really see that coming. Well played, everyone... I guess. See you later, Meagan. Good luck." Meagan waved at him. "See you on the flipside, puppet boy." "Come on, I put the puppet away episodes ago." Kortney chuckled. He pulled out Pepe and began to talk in his voice. "I represent the Kortney of a few days ago..." He then boarded the plane, Pepe in hand, soaring away from the contest. "And that's it for another somewhat nail-biting elimination." Chris closed. "What will happen next time on Total... Drama... Antarctica!"